butterflysoupfandomcom-20200214-history
Noelle
Noelle is one of the four main characters in the visual novel Butterfly Soup. Personality Noelle is a young girl of Taiwanese ethnicity who is intelligent but socially awkward. She is uptight and aloof, eventually showing a warmer and more caring side once you get to know her. Noelle is very driven and dedicated to her education, going as far as still going to school despite having a fever. Noelle is considered the smartest girl in school and works hard to uphold that reputation. Her parents are the reason behind her stuck up personality. When she was younger, her parents would constantly tell her to focus on her studies and that "fun was just an illusion". Because of this, Noelle doesn't really know how to let loose. Noelle enjoys deep and intellectual conversations. She adores math and cares deeply about her friends, defending them when her mother accuses them of trying to sabotage Noelle. Relationships Akarsha Despite Noelle's protests, Akarsha and her are most definitely friends. Noelle secretly cares about Akarsha and finds her funny. On multiple occasions, Akarsha will make a dumb joke or act stupid and Noelle will have to restrain herself from not breaking character by laughing. Noelle's favorite thing about Akarsha is her seemingly endless amount of excuses. While Noelle always tries to correct Akarsha's erratic behavior, she genuinely thinks of her as a friend, defending Akarsha when her mother accused the other girl of trying to sabotage Noelle. The two eventually start dating and get married soon after Min and Diya's wedding. Akarsha apparently asked Noelle out at GameStop, which to Noelle accepted. The two work well together due to their extreme personalities balancing out. Diya Diya is Noelle's best friend since childhood. Noelle and Diya first met in kindergarten. One of their classmates brought in Krispy Kreme donuts, which Noelle thought of as distasteful and offered to Diya. Diya gladly accepted and since then, Noelle has earned Diya's undying loyalty. The two remained friends through out elementary and middle school and are still close friends. Noelle and Diya really care about each other and Noelle is extremely protective of Diya. Diya really looks up to Noelle. Min-seo Min and Noelle have a love/hate relationship, even if they both insist it's just hate/hate. When the two first met, Min immediately disliked her. The reason for this is because Diya referred to Noelle as her best friend, to the great displeasure of Min. Min was jealous of Noelle because of how close she was to Diya. When Noelle and Min meet again, they start off with their usual bitter attitudes towards each other. Eventually, they start to bond due to their similar sucky childhood. They have many things in common, and while they would never admit it out loud, they do think of each other as friends. Min even realizes that if she acted nicer towards Noelle, they could have been friends sooner. This was followed by shock from Noelle, to which Min is quick to take it back. At the end of the day, they do (begrudgingly) care about each other. Trivia *Noelle often asks Diya to open her water bottles because she's too weak to do it herself. *Noelle told Diya not to trust Akarsha no matter what. *She's an only child. *She is ticklish. *Noelle has never tried smoking weed. *Noelle is an atheist. *Noelle doesn't know that she's lesbian yet, because she still thinks she's straight by default. *Noelle eats healthy but is somewhat picky because she’s used to Diya eating whatever she doesn’t want. She likes to think she has sophisticated taste but everyone else thinks her taste is bland. She doesn’t like overly sugary foods and junk food, and has low tolerance for spicy food. She has a soft spot for oyster omelettes. *Noelle favorite thing about Akarsha is her seemingly endless amount of excuses for things. * Noelle's first kiss was with Diya, on accident. Gallery Chat noelle.png|Chat Noelle Noelle Card.png|Noelle noelleFacepalm1.png|Noelle Facepalm noelleFacepalmB.png|Noelle Baseball Facepalm noelle ref.jpg|Noelle Ref By Brianna References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Baseball Club